


For Him I'd End The World

by All_Of_The_Muses



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Graphic Violence, One-Sided Attraction, Rape/Non-con Elements, Touching self
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Of_The_Muses/pseuds/All_Of_The_Muses
Summary: Cara Altomari, secretary to Albert Wesker, and personal asset when needed. Their relationship is strictly professional, though perhaps she wishes it were a bit more.





	For Him I'd End The World

"I do apologize Mr. Yoshino, but you must understand. Mr. Wesker is a very busy man. I cannot be found wasting his time with someone with... mediocre interest in his works."

"I will not be wasting time with some woman who has no standing in the corporation. If Mr. Wesker wishes our cooperation, he will speak to us in person. Good day Miss Altomari." The man said, less than impressed with the situation. The woman sighed, removing a pair of slender silver framed sunglasses from her face, golden brown eyes drifting up to meet the businessman's from beneath honey brown bangs.

"Mr. Wesker has very important work to do. If you feel that meeting with his personal secretary is a waste of your time, then by all means take your business elsewhere." Miss Altomari said rising from her sea and taking her briefcase up. She was wearing a black skirt suit with a red button up, a pair of leather gloves adorning her hands.

"How dare you speak to me that wa--" Yoshino was cut off by the woman's phone going off and a gloved hand holding a finger up to silence him. Her other hand reaching inside of her coat to pull a long slender black phone from her pocket.

"Yes sir? Yes. He is demanding that he speak with you in person sir. Yes. I informed him so... I see. Of course. Understood sir." She said before hanging up and tucking her phone in her pocket once more. "Mr. Wesker regrets to inform you that a deal will not be made. The sensitivity of this work is crucial I do hope you understand and he can't just meet with anyone that wants to see him face to face."

"This is outrageous! You know you have no right to--"

"Mr. Wesker aso regrets to ifnorm you that you will not be leaving this office." She said. Before Yoshino could question her meaning, Altomari pulled a silenced pistol from her briefcase and placed a bullet between his eyes. A sigh left her lips as the woman placed the gun back in her briefcase.

"Sadly I can't just leave you here Mr. Yoshino." She said setting her briefcase on the table before striding over to the body. Just before she could begin disposing of the man, her phone rang once more.

"Altomari here."

"Is it done Cara?"

"Yes sir. Mr. Yoshino will no longer be a problem." She explained nudging the body with her foot.

"Excellent. Once you've taken care of the clean up report to the lab."

"Understood Mr. Wesker. I will be there as soon as possible." Cara said.

"Good. Make it quick." Wekser said before the call clicked, signalling that he'd hung up. Cara stared at her phone a moment before tucking it away. Her eyes fell to the body before her once more, watching as the blood pooled beneath his head. It was a sight all too familiar to the secretary, ever since she'd met Wesker during her S.T.A.R.S. days.

She was a police officer that signed up for the S.T.A.R.S. alongside many of her fellow officers, but during her service, she found herself growing closer to the blond man. When Alpha Team was sent to investigate a murder simply known as the "Mansion Incident", Cara followed the orders without a second question.

It wasn't until everything went to hell that she realized that it was no more than a suicide mission.

"For him... I'd die a thousand deaths..." She whispered to herself before picking the body up and heading for the lift. Cara may not have been very tall or bulky in stature, but she was deceptively strong. The upside of having spent so long working with the RCPD and S.T.A.R.S.. She stood in a reminiscent silence, thinking back on that day in particular.

She should have died. Cara should've joined the others in Alpha Team in death, but somehow she'd survived, and managed to catch the attention of Wesker himself.

Cara was drawn from her daze when the lift bell rang, signalling that she'd reached her destination.

"Richard, could you take out the trash?" Cara asked after carrying the dead body to a discreet back hallway at the end of which a security guard was siting behind his desk.

"Another one? Geez, you guys like to keep us busy down here. Another deal gone south?" He asked.

"Why Richard, I have no idea what you mean." Cara said, not so subtly hinting that Mr. Yoshino was never seen in the building. Richard said nothing, simply shaking his head as he removed the body from her arms. Once she handed the body off, Cara tured on her heel and began walking as fast as she could towards the lift once more.

The doors slid closed and Cara produced a special hard from her breast pocket, sliding it into a near invisible slot. There was a brief pause before a metal panel slid open and a glowing green pad was revealed. She removed her right glove with her teeth and placed her palm to the surface, watching as it scanned her prints.

THe green light flashed for a moment before her authorization appeared on screen and the elevator began its descent.

Cara stood in silence hands folded in front of her. Her mind wandered a bit, thinking back to that day.

~~~

_"Cara! It was a set up! We need to get out of here!"_

_"What about Wesker!?"_

_"He's the one who set us up! Now let's go before we all die!"_

_"No..."_

_"Cara c'mon! We've gotta go!"_

_"No Chris... I'm not going..."_

_"What?! THe hell you're not! Let's go!"_

_"Not until I find Wesker!"_

~~~~

"Hm?" Cara was drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of the elivator bell signalling she had reached her destination. She straightened herself up, not wanting to displease Wesker when she arrived. The doors slid open and her heels clicked along the steel floors, echoing with a hollow eerie sound. She'd just entered one of the labs when a voice called out to her.

"You're late."

"My apologies sir. I had to gather Mr. Yoshino's things." Cara explained pulling a file from her briefcase and holding it out to her boss. "It seems he was interested in some of your research."

"Hm, well Takeda..." Wesker commented taking the file from Cara and flipping through it a bit. "You've been quite busy as of late. Well done Cara."

"Was there another reason you wanted to see me sir?" She asked looking forward, trying her hardest to keep her gaze from meeting his.

"Yes. It would seem an old acquaintance of ours is sticking his nose where it doesn't belong." Wesker explained striding over to one of the displays. On the screen was a picture of a very familiar man.

Chris Redfield.

"I see. It would seem the BSAA is persistent." Cara commented, tensing up a bit as she stared up at the photo. She hadn't seen Chris for some time, and the last time wasn't in such sweet sorrow. Her right hand fell to her left side, her fingers gripping the flesh beneath her suit.

"They are. Fools, but what can you expect from idiots like Chris?" Wesker snarked, making note of her reaction. "I expect you understand what it is that needs to be done."

"Do you want to have him removed from the board sir?" Cara asked, her gaze never leaving the display.

"Eventually. For now I want you to observe him." Wesker explained. "This shouldn't affect the plan too much but you know as well as I do he has a history of being meddlesome."

"Yes sir. When do I depart?" Cara asked.

"Immediately. Redfield will be arriving in South Africa tomorrow. I want you on the ground and meeting with your contact tonight. Your flight leaves within the hour."

Cara nodded and turned to leave, her briefcase in hand and a dark determination in her eyes. She owed Chris after their last encounter, and she intended to pay him back in full.

"And Cara."

"Yes sir." She asked looking over, her gaze meeting the reflection of his sunglasses. Her heart sped up a bit as she did, though she hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Do not fail me." Wesker stated stepping closer to her, a leather clad hand reaching up to rest on her chin. "You know the consequences if you do."

"Of course, sir... I will not fail." Cara managed, her voice wavering ever so slightly as she kept her gaze on him. Her heart threatened to burst as his scent flooded her senses, it was almost more than she could handle. Despite her feelings though, Cara kept her composure as she had for years.

"Excellent. Be on your way." Wesker said turning his attention back to the display screen. Cara said nothing else as she left the room and made a beeline for the lift. Once inside, she let out the breath she'd been holding. As the numbers slowly rose, Cara leaned back against the railing, her briefcase coming to rest on the floor beside her.

Her eyes drifted closed and her right hand slowly slid up her thigh, the leather brushing against her stockings and raised the edge of her skirt. Her left hand came up to cup her breast, giving it a firm squeeze as a light gasp left her lips.

She dreamed of Wesker touching her like this, his hands roaming over her overheated skin, firing off every nerve in her body.

 _Ding_!

Hearing the lift signalling her stop, Cara quickly straightened herself up, taking her briefcase in hand once more before stepping out into the hall. Security looked up before quickly rising to their feet as she walked by.

"Don't worry boys, I'm just on my way out. Oh, also..." Cara said stopping at the desk and smiling. "Mr. Wesker's client left through the back."

"Of course Miss Altomari. Your car is waiting out front for you." The man said with a nod.

"Thanks Charlie. Give the wife and kids my best." Cara said with a smile, heading for the exit. Outside parked by the curb was a black car, dark tinted windows, and a man standing beside it with the keys. She nodded to him and climbed into the backseat once he opened the door for her.

"Another long day Miss Altomari?" The driver asked looking back through the partition at her.

"Of course. THere's much work to be done after all." Cara replied, reaching for a metal cae on the floor of the car.

"Where to?"

"The air strip. I'm going to South Africa." She said before rolling the partition up. Once it was closed, she pulled her button up shirt off and slid her skirt down, stockings and all. WIth her teeth she removed the leather gloves, using each free hand to steady her case as the car turned a corner.

Opening the case, she pulled out a leather jumpsuit made out of red and black, identical to the red used by Umbrella Corp.. It didn't take long for her to slip the outfit on, kicking her heels off in the process. Once she had the suit on, Cara reached back and pulled the zipper up.

THe suit was form fitting, the front below her bust cut in a diamond to reveal her midriff. On her right side where her hand had fallen earlier was a scar. It was raised, no bigger than a quarter, but it was something Cara could never forget.

_"Cara! Don't do this!"_

_"Who are you to judge Chris? You have no right to talk as if you know anything about me!"_

_"If you step on the chopper, I will shoot you!"_

_"Can you!?" Cara was holding onto the railing of a helicopter bearing the Umbrella insignia, blood and rain splattered on her face. Chris Redfield, her friend and former commanding officer standing fifteen feet away, his gun trained on her and a look of disbelief painting his features._

_"Why!? After everything Wesker did why are you going with him!?" Chris demanded, his grip on the gun tightening as he spoke. Cara stared at him a moment before a soft chuckle escaped her lips._

_"Why does anyone do anything?" She asked before stepping onto the chopper. Just as she turned her back, a gunshot rang out and pain erupted throughout her being._

"Miss Altomari, we're here." The chauffeur called out, knocking on the partition.

"THank you. That'll be all." Cara called out taking her briefcase and the metal case from beside her on the seat, making sure she had everything gathered and ready. The door was pulled open and Cara stepped out onto the black top, her heels having been replaced with knee high black heeled boots. She stepped out into the cool evening air and made her way to Wesker's private jet, briefcase in her left hand, attache case in her right.

As soon as she step foot on the plane, Cara made a beeline for a set at the back of the cabin, sitting down with her back to a wall. Her briefcase came to rest beside her seat and the attache case was placed on the table.

"We should be arriving at the South Africa airstrip in 15 hours ma'am." A flight attendant said stopping beside her.

"Thank you. Mr. Wesker will be pleased to know the trip will not be long. No stops correct?"

"No ma'am. Mr. Wesker was very strict in his orders. Shall I get you a drink?"

"Vodka tonic. Slice of lime." She said paying little attention to the woman. The flight attendant said some form of confirmation but Cara didn't hear it as she opened her case once more. This time, she took from it's interior a nine millimeter handgun, setting it to the right of the case, three ammo clips placed beside it, a combat knife in a hard plastic sheath, a set of steel throwing knives, and a pair of punch daggers.

With her belongings removed from the case, she closed it and placed it alongside her briefcase. WIth skilled, calculated movements, she arranged them in a precise order.

On top of the right hand side, her gun, each of the three ammo clip laid out horizontally beneath it. To the left of those, her throwing knives, the holster laid beneath them, the combat knife lying beside those vertically out of it's sheath, lying beside it as well. Above the throwing knives were her punch daggers.

"A place for everything..." She mused, undoing her bun and letting her hair to fall past her shoulders. "And everything in it's place..."

"Your drink ma'am." The attendant said, having been wary of approaching Cara while she went through her ritual. She'd heard stories of one previous employee doing such, and from what she had been told they very quickly had a position to fill. She'd be damned if she made the same mistake.

"Set it there." Cara said motioning to the left hand corner of the table beside her arsenal. The timid woman nodded and placed the drink on the table as instructed.

"Will that be all ma'am?"

"Ashtray. And a lighter." Cara said pulling a pack of smokes out of her briefcase.

"Um, I don't believe--"

"Storage closet. Right shelf, third one down. Clear glass with the company insignia carved into the bottom. Lighter is right beside it, silver zippo." Cara said glancing up at the woman out of the corner of her eye.

It didn't take long for the attendant to return with the items, and just as quickly she scurried off elsewhere. Cara had already placed a cigarette between her lips when the attendant placed the ashtray down, and took up the zippo. The flame flicked to life and Cara inhaled the smoke deeply, leaning her head back as she exhaled the smoke into the air.

"Well Chris... Looks like I get to repay you sooner than perhaps I thought." She said with a light chuckle that turned into a vengeful and borderline insane laughter. 


End file.
